Maelstrom of Cosmic Era (Rewrite)
by LoDsIx
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, the number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja, jinchuriki of the 9 tails. find's himself plunge into another war, the bloody valentine war. after living for a millennia, due to his immortality, will he once again help the world? does the cosmic era need his help? let's find out. pairing: Naruto x Lacus. Harem. rated M for language and some sexual content.


**Wazzup, wazzup, wazzuuuuuuuuuuup my readers! LoDsIx is back and with a... what's this? A REWRITE!?**

**Yes folks. I've rewritten my first fic, Maelstrom of Cosmic Era. I've been doing a lot of thinking and reading during the days i wasn't writing and come a-crossed my first fic so said to myself "why not. i'll read my own story." and damn it all it looks like shit...**

**Well, that's what you get when you first try making your very own fan fic.**

**Enough about my rant. Please, enjoy this first chapter of my rewrite. And I really hope you like it.**

**P.S: There's a significant change in this fic and i will deviate from cannon... Ehh you'll see. Oh, there's a surprise at the end.**

**P.P.S: I'll keep some of the content on the fist story of this. Sooooo expect the characters you read there will pop up here. well not all of them...**

**Again, on to the fic!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Naruto or Iron Blooded Orphans. It belongs to their respective owners. And I'm to lazy to type in their names.**

"Speaking"

'Thinking/**Bijuu Speaking**'

* * *

Chapter 1

The Calm Before The Storm

Naruto Uzumaki, our very own orange clad knucklehead, the most unpredictable ninja, and the Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi no youko. After the 4th great shinobi war, and the sealing of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. To serve as a thank you from the Bijuu's, the Bijuu's gave some of their chakra to Naruto and in turn, granting him immortality. Naruto, after sometime, became the Hokage of Konoha, and through the years his life was complete. Until the day everyone he knows slowly withered and died. Including his wife, Hinata Hyūga-Uzumaki, daughter of Hiashi Hyūga, and formerly heiress of the Hyūga clan. Not only his wife he watched slowly grow old and die, he also watched his two beautiful children, his two angels. His pride and joy, Boruto Uzumaki and Himawari Uzumaki. After everyone he grown up with and known of have died, he almost lost himself to grief. But thanks to his 9-tailed companion and friend, he was pulled back from his grief and moved on with his life.

After centuries and millennia of roaming the world, Naruto learned everything he could. from new things to old, as he watched the world change from the shadows. Sometimes participating in the wars the world has ever seen. But in the latter years, he has grown tired of war and only participate if the world truly need his help.

As the years gone by, he couldn't help but feel something is brewing on the horizon. With machines called mobile suits slowly being developed and used for war, he could practically feel the world screaming his name for help. And after all these years of staying his hands, he couldn't ignore it anymore. It's time to act.

* * *

-_Present Day_-

In the year Cosmic Era 71 Naruto Uzumaki appearance hasn't changed much since the day he achieved Immortality. His once wild spiky blonde hair was now trimmed short, yet he still held the same whisker marks on each of his cheeks and cerulean blue eyes which radiated a lifetime of experience. as for his clothes. He wears now a red shirt with long sleeves, black pants, and brown closed shoes. After a Millennia of living, the blonde youthful looking man is no stranger to adapting to new technology, as well as developing his own sense of fashion...

[_**Arriving in 10 minutes at your destination.**_] A voice announced through the intercom and Naruto glanced out of the window to see a space station loom up in the distance.

"Finally, a change in scenery than this darkness of space around us," Naruto commented while he watches the darkness of space with a few stars in the distance flew by. "We will soon arrive at Heliopolis." A smile appeared on the blonde's face when a rough, deep voice echoed in his mind.

'**About damn well time! I thought that I will never see anything green or even a city when I woke up from my slumber.**' This voice belongs to one of his closest and oldest friend, Kurama and Naruto snorted at his friend's comment.

'Lighten up Fur Ball! You're only grumpy because we haven't had any action in the past couple of years.' The blonde commented while the space shuttle moved into the port of the space station.

'**Years? Try Centuries!**' A deep growl came from Kurama. For a while, Naruto nor the Biju says anything before the Fox resumed. **'Say Naruto, when are you going to use your new mobile suit? I've been itching for you to use that damn machine of yours. After you've explained to me the mechanics and know hows of your machine, I've been having dreams of it!'** The voice in his head held now a tone of amusement and if Naruto could see the fox face then he should notice that it now held a feral, dangerous grin.

'Can't argue with that, buddy. Good thing though I brought it with us. I'll try testing it later after we're done here' answered Naruto with a grin. But it turned into a frown, after sensing something.

Looking again at the viewport, Naruto narrowed his eyes before a voice behind him suddenly spoke, "What's the matter, Naruto?"

Looking over his shoulder, he smiled at the owner of the voice before answering, "It's nothing." turning his body to him, he added, "Are you ready?"

The said person nodded his head.

Naruto sighed to himself before adding again, "You know, we should work on your social skills more."

His query was about to answer when the radio suddenly went live saying {_Shuttle Arashkage, you are cleared to dock at docking bay 9._}

'**Would you look at that. Such a coincidence.**' Said Kurama.

Naruto paid his partner no mind before answering, "This is Arashkage. Copy that. Making our way now."

Turning the radio off, Naruto regarded his companion and said, "Go on. Wait for me at the back."

His companion nodded before turning his body 180 degrees and exited the cockpit. But not before closing the door.

Naruto took a deep breath before saying, "Alright, here we go." And he proceeded to dock at the station.

* * *

After docking his shuttle, Naruto, with his companion, walked through the busy streets of the space colony, Heliopolis. While there, Naruto and his companion entered any shops that catches their fancy. From food stalls to restaurants. From clothing shops to malls. If anything, they were just wondering around, exploring the colony.

Both Naruto and his companion were minding their business when suddenly, someone bump into the former.

The former stood his ground like nothing has happened, while the offender…

'_what the hell did I hit? I feel like I ran into a wall_' said the stranger in his mind.

Shaking his head from the dizziness he was feeling, the stranger suddenly spoke, "Sorry sir, i was not paying attention where i was going.".

"It's okay, I wasn't looking either." said Naruto while offering a hand to the boy.

Rubbing his head sheepishly, the boy answered "Oh, then okay." Before accepting the offered hand to get up.

"What's the rush anyway? If you don't mind me asking?" asked Naruto with his foxy grin.

Smiling to the stranger, he answered, "Oh right, I'm late for my class actually, that's why I was running."

Chuckling at the boy, "Don't we all. Names Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. What's yours?" Said Naruto, offering his hand again but for a handshake.

Accepting the handshake, he answered "The names Kira, Kira Yamato. Mr. Uzumaki" said the now named kira with a smile.

"Just Naruto is okay. Go on Kira, you said you are late. Nice meeting you by the way." Answered Naruto with a smile of his own.

"Right almost forgot about it. Nice meeting you to Naruto!" said Kira now running again.

Naruto just shook his head "That Kira will bump into someone again, I'm sure of it. And he reminds me of myself when I was a kid, I think?"

'**Yeah. Clumsy and stupid. Just like you.**' Said Kurama from his mindscape.

'_Ha ha ha very funny you overgrown fur ball._' said Naruto to Kurama who only chuckled at him.

Looking at his companion, Naruto said, "And you, why didn't you say something to him?"

His companion shrugged his shoulders before setting himself just to stare at him.

Naruto sighed loudly before motioning him to follow him. If you strained your ears more, you would have heard him muttered, "_Troublesome brat..._".

* * *

Naruto and his companion was heading back to their shuttle when suddenly, both of them heard explosions from the distance.

"What the hell was that!?" Shouted Naruto, before looking at the direction where he heard the explosions.

"**Looks like trouble. What's the plan?**" Asked Kurama.

'_I'll evacuate the people then I'll check what was that about._' Answered Naruto. Before several plum of smokes suddenly appeared around him.

The smoke cleared and several identical clones of him appeared before hengeing themselves to look like civilians.

"You know what to do. Guide the people to the shelters and dispel when you're done." Ordered the original Naruto to his clones.

"Yes boss!" Said the clones before running off doing their job.

Looking at his companion, he nodded his head before said companion turned on his heels and ran to the opposite direction.

Looking at the direction again of the explosion, he spoke again to his partner and said, 'Y_o Kurama, I have a job for you_' before creating another clone.

'**I'm listening…**' Answered Kurama before slowly forming a wicked grin when he heard his partner's job for him.

* * *

Kira Yamato, a brilliant student of one of the Heliopolis' top Universities, was finding his day very stressful.

Why? Because moments ago, he was in a fire fight, explosions erupted everywhere, and to top it all off? His best friend from childhood had pointed a gun to him, almost shooting him and stole one of the experimental gundams.

Apparently his best friend from childhood was part of the ZAFT infiltration unit snuck up inside Heliopolis. Their mission? To stole the new mobile suits that ORB was manufacturing for the EA.

Now, we find himself inside of a Gundam, fighting a ZAFT mobile suit. Beside him, was Lieutenant Murrue Ramius.

A beautiful woman, mid 20's, long silky brown hair, perfect skin, beautiful brownish eyes, well-endowed chest. Over all, a very beautiful and voluptuous woman.

We find themselves battling a ZAFT mobile suit, GINN, while was having trouble with the gundam. Why you may say? Because of the sudden battle, the OS was not properly configured yet by the engineers. So Kira being a brilliant teenager, was making changes to the OS while dodging the strikes of the ZAFT mobile suit.

While this was going on, Naruto was watching the battle with a critical eye from a distance.

'_That machine. It's a new model. I've never seen anything like it before. Same goes for the 4-mobile suit that I have seen flying out when I was running to get here._' Pondered Naruto while observing the battle.

'_I need to dig deeper into this. War is coming, and this is the catalyst._' Finished Naruto. Before a thought entered his head.

'_...__Should I even interfere? Does the world really need me again?_'

His train of thought was broken when the Gundam stab the ZAFT mobile suit with a combat knife through the arm.

'_Hmm, not bad... For an amateur._'

His train of thought was broken again when his partner suddenly spoke, '**Naruto, you're mobile suit is ready. All systems are operational. Where are you?**'

Naruto smiled inwardly before answering, '_Just watching the events unfolding below. Though to be honest, I think we don't need-_'.

His reply was cut short when suddenly, the Gundam he was watching was surrounded on all sides by ZAFT GINN's. 4 GINNS form a square to trap the Gundam, while another 4 was spread out from the 1st group. The Gundam was now out machined and out gunned.

"Shit it won't last long in there" Muttered Naruto. Thinking fast he contacted Kurama through his mindscape.

'_Kurama! My hiraishin kunai is in their right!?_' Shouted Naruto through his mindscape.

"**Yes, it's in here. Why?**" Asked Kurama.

'_Because I've got to save some poor bastard, piloting a new mobile suit._' Answered Naruto, before a flash of yellow light illuminated his cockpit in his mobile suit and then proceeded in positioning himself comfortably in the cockpit.

'_Kurama, are you ready?_' Asked Naruto with his ear-splitting grin, cracking his neck and knuckles.

'**Fuck yeah, Naruto. Finally, some action, and we get to try this baby out.**' Answered Kurama with his own ear-splitting grin.

'_Same here buddy, same here._' Said Naruto.

Looking through the monitor, Naruto read the readings out loud.

"Reactor all good. Power is 100%. Weapons online and operational, all systems green, activating mobile suit" Before pressing the screen in front of him. The screen activated and words flashed on the screen:

GUNDAM FRAME TYPE

BAEL

ASW-G-01

WELCOME LORD NARUTO

Now activated, Gundam Bael's eyes flashed bright ruby color.

"Finally. Bael, you ready for your debut?" Said Naruto with a smile.

Putting his hands on the controller, he closed his eyes and channeled his chakra onto Bael. He the felt connection. Man and machine acting as one. Opening his eyes, he felt he's 100% in sync with Bael. Giving himself another smile.

'_Kurama, you connected?_' asked Naruto

'**Yes Naruto, I've got to say, you outdid yourself here**' Answered Kurama with a grin.

'_You know me buddy_' Answered back Naruto, before flipping up a switch and said, "Yo, Mika. Are you ready?"

The line was silent for a moment, before the now named Mika, or better known as Mikazuki Augus, answered, "Ah. Barbatos is 100% Operational."

Naruto grinned before gripping the controls and said, "Come on. Let's go hunting."

Mikazuki nodded his head before answering, "Ah."

-end-

* * *

**And that's that! Please do R&R! And I really hope you all like this!**

**Well on the grammar part that is...**

**Again, for those of you who are waiting for my other updates of my fics, I will post them before the month of April ends.**

**Been busy as hell on work so, yeah.**

**Again, thank you all for your patience and loyalty!**

**And see you all later!**

**Ja Ne!**


End file.
